Amicus Isle
Visit beautiful Amicus Isle, the perfect place for a hard working Bush Whacker like yourself to rest and relax when you're out of energy. There are many exciting things for you to do on the Isle, such as group Fishing, daily quests, unique shops, and water balloon fights! Head to the eastern edge of The Commons to find the Amicus Isle teleporter, and don't forget to check back often for new shops and quests! Fishing Since you are playing on a multiplayer server, you can see all your fellow Bush Whackers on the Isle, making fishing a little more interesting. You'll have to move around a bit more to find available holes, but you can chat with your fellow fishers to pass the time, or move to a different beach if you want to be alone. Everybody fishing on the Isle gets a bonus % for a chance to double your wins, based on how many other fishers there are, so if you're out of energy it's better to fish here than anywhere else! Note: Even if you and another person are both fishing in the same spot, you'll only see your own bobber bob, so click it when it does, See Fishing for more. Water Balloon Fight Just for fun: 'In the center of the island, you'll see a big sandy area. If you stand in that area and click on another player who's also in it, you'll throw a water balloon at them, stunning them for a little bit and getting them all wet! It's fun, but you don't get anything for it. Chat and Emotes You can chat by clicking in the text box or hitting enter, typing in your message, and hitting enter or clicking send. All the players near you in your instance will see your message. You can click the orange arrow to view previous messages you've said or seen. You can also yell across the instance by typing /yell before your message, so players far away will see it, but you shouldn't do that too often -- it's rude! There are also some special hidden slash-commands that make you do silly things, but you'll have to find those on your own or ask your fellow Bush Whackers. Note: The above list might need expansion, if there are other commands found that also work. Rooms (aka Instances) The Island isn't very large, so for performance reasons, the Developers split everyone into groups of up to 25. You will default to Room 2 when you enter Amicus, but if you'd like to change which group you're in, click the orange 'i' button in the chat box and select a new room (numbered 2-11). Amicus Isle Quests You will find Cabana Carl, Vacation Val, and Luau Lou standing near the dock with a variety of quests for you every day. You will earn Island Tokens for completing their quests, which you can exchange for energy or rare items at the shops. Some of the quests require you to gather objects that everyone can see, while others have goals that are just for you! '''Note: '''You can only have up to 200 in your inventory, so be sure to spend them before you hit that limit! To Amicus Isle! 10 }} Cabana Carl Quests 1 |name2=52 Coconut Pickup |type2=main |desc2=Pick up 52 Coconuts from around Amicus Isle and return them to Cabana Carl. You MUST be connected to the multiplayer server in order to see the Coconuts. |task2=Find 52 Coconuts |reward2= 1 |name3=Drink Delivery |type3=main |desc3=Deliver the drinks that Cabana Joe was supposed to deliver to the people around Amicus Isle. Return to Cabana Carl after delivering each drink to get another order. |task3=Get a drink order from the dude |reward3= 1 |name4=Lost Vacationers |type4=main |desc4=Find 5 lost vacationers wandering around on Amicus Isle and lead them back to Cabana Carl. |task4=Find 5 Lost Vacationers |reward4= 1 |name5=Empties |type5=main |desc5=Pick up 24 Empty Container from around Amiscus Isle and then return to Cabana Carl. |task5=Collect 24 Empty Container |reward5= 1 |name6=Dooty Duty |type6=main |desc6=Clean up 10 piles of Dooty around Amicus Isle and then return to Cabana Carl. ''(The Dooty Piles are only found along the paths in the grassy areas of the island) |task6=Clean up 10 Dooty Piles |reward6= 1 |name7=Tiki Mask Tussle |type7=main |desc7=De-curse 8 Tiki Masks and then return to Cabana Carl. |task7=De-curse 8 Tiki Masks |reward7= 1 }} Luau Lou Quests 1 |name2=Fishing Derby! |type2=main |desc2=Fish up 15 South-Sea Stingrays from the fishing holes around Amicus Isle and return them to Luau Lou. |task2=Fish up 15 South-Sea Stingrays |reward2= 1 |name3=Missing Piggies |type3=main |desc3=Find and capture 5 little piggies on Amicus Isle and lead them back to the quest giver and then return to Luau Lou. |task3=Capture 5 Piggies |reward3= 1 |name4=Tuna Trouble |type4=main |desc4=Fish up 10 Tough Tuna from the fishing holes around Amicus Isle and then return to Luau Lou. |task4=Fish up 10 Tough Tuna |reward4= 1 |name5=Trash Collection |type5=main |desc5=Pick up 18 Pieces of Trash from around Amicus Isle and then return to Luau Lou. |task5=Collect 18 Pieces of Trash |reward5= 1 |name6=Crab Cakes |type6=main |desc6=Fish up 11 Crabs from the fishing holes around Amicus Island and then return to Luau Lou. |task6=Fish up 11 Crabs |reward6= 1 |name7=Permit Check! |type7=main |desc7=Check on the NPC fishers around Amicus Isle to make sure they all have the proper permits and then return to Luau Lou. (Look for people fishing with happy face bubbles over their heads) |task7=Check for 5 Permits |reward7= 1 }} Vacation Val Quests 1 |name2=Sea Shells by the Seashore |type2=main |desc2=Pick up 32 Seashells from around Amicus Isle and return them to Vacation Val. You MUST be connected to the multiplayer server in order to see the Seashells. |task2=Collect 32 Seashells |reward2= 1 |name3=Lei Your Friends! |type3=main |desc3=Use Leis on 8 Players or NPCs around Amicus Isle and then return to Vacation Val. |task3=Lei 8 Friends |reward3= 1 |name4=Gem Hunt! |type4=main |desc4=Follow the clues to find the gem horde of Amicus Isle and return with it to Vacation Val. |task4=Find the Treasure (Solve the 6 clues) |reward4= 4 Gems 1 |name5=Fishing Frenzy |type5=main |desc5=Fish up two items from each fishing region on Amicus Isle and then return to Vacation Val. |task5=Fish the Harbor Cove, the South-Western Shore, the South-Eastern Shore, the Eastern Shore and the Northern Shore twice each. |reward5= 1 |name6=Gambler's Fallacy |type6=main |desc6=Play the Gold Slot Machine 10 times and then return to Vacation Val. |task6=Play the Gold Slot Machine 10 times |reward6= 1 |name7=Trivia Time |type7=main |desc7=Answer 5 Trivia Questions about Amicus Isle and Bushwhackia posed by Vacation Val. |task7=Correctly Answer 5 Trivia Questions |reward7= 1 }}'''Notes: *The 4 gems you get from Gem Hunt 'depends on your level: Topaz for low levels, Sapphires for medium levels, and Rubies for high levels. Treasure Hunt Spoiler Gem Hunt Spoiler Trivia Time Spoiler Event Quests |reward1=1 }} '''Ye Olde Island Exchange 'Island Tokens Store' Amicus Isle Tokens/Misc Items|Misc Items Amicus Isle Tokens/Ranch Items|Ranch Items Amicus Isle Tokens/Customization Items|Customization Items Amicus Isle Tokens/Companions|Pets/Mounts Amicus Isle: Casino On May 9, 2014, players were given a limited time quest to work together to build the Amicus Isle Casino. Gambling There are four different types of Slot Machines that take different kinds of currency: Gold, Gems, Island Tokens, and Bush Bucks. Simply click a slot machine and choose your bet multiplier to start the winnings flowing! *Each Slot Machine has a slightly different prize table. Just click each one to see what they provide. *You can win Gold, Gems, Energy Bags, Puzzle Pieces, and even Bush Bucks. Energy Bags:'''You will not win additional Energy Bags if you already have at least 10 (soft cap), but there's no limit to the number you can use per day. '''Prize Tokens: You can also win rare Prize Tokens from each machine, and redeem those for special Prizes at the Prize Counter. Just talk to the girl with the dark red hair to learn more. *'Note: '''You can only earn the max Prize Token payout, per day, from each machine regardless of how high you set your bet multiplier, but there's no limit to the number of casino tokens you can have in your inventory. Robot Armor These Items can be won at the Bush Buck Bonanza Slot Machine: Robot Pet '''The Robot Pet becomes available after winning the 4 armor parts' Wandering Robot: Talk to the Amicus Isle robot guy if you'd like him to permanently go away. Solving the Puzzle You can win Puzzle Pieces from the slot machines, and if you solve the puzzle,at the puzzle table you get a special bonus prize! Completing the 64 Piece Puzzle reveals a Chest containing: *10 Casino Tokens *10 Island Tokens *10 Bush Bucks *10 Alchemy Tokens *5 small Black Power *5 small White Powder *5 small Light Gray Power *5 small Dark Gray Powder . Ye Gaming House Prize Shoppe The Casino girl with the dark red hair can exchange your Casino Prize Tokens for special customization items, ranch items, or unique pets! You can win Prize Tokens by playing the slot machines. There is no limit to how many Prize Tokens you can have in your inventory. 'Casino Tokens Store' Amicus Isle/Casino Ranch Items|Ranch Items Amicus Isle/Casino Custom Items|Misc & Customization Items Amicus Isle/Casino Companions|Pets/Mounts Wandering Merchants A plethora of wandering merchants visit our island from time to time. At any point, there will be two unique shops available in the shop area, down the path to the north-east. Look for the white and blue tents and you're there! The merchants sell everything from unique hats and swords to different colored shirts, unique hair colors, and amazing pets! You really don't want to miss out, so check back every day to see what they have! There's also a shop over there where you can spend you Island Tokens on energy or rare items! Cool eh? There are 11 traveling merchants, and two make a stop on Amicus Isle each day, staying for 2 days. *One always a day behind the other. ※ Note: The rotation list has changed with the addition of the Mechanic vendor, added on Dec. 21, 2018. The Vendors now appear randomly. Merchants Amicus Isle/Mad Hatter|Mad Hatter Amicus Isle/Pet Vendor|Pet Vendor Amicus_Isle/Optometrist|Optometrist Amicus Isle/Mechanic|Mechanic Amicus Isle/Tailor|Tailor Amicus_Isle/Stylist|Stylist Amicus Isle/Holiday Enthusiast|Holiday Enthusiast Amicus Isle/Pawn Shop|Pawn Shop Amicus Isle/Furniture Salesman|Furniture Salesman Amicus Isle/Botanist|Botanist Amicus Isle/Contractor|Contractor EpicIceCape.png|'Epic Ice Cape in ation' EpicFire2.png|'Epic Fire Cape in action' EpicFire1.png|'Epic Fire Cape' NatureSword.png|'Nature Sword in action' EpicPlantCape-NatureSword.png|'Epic Plant Cape and Nature Sword in action' EpicStar2.png|'Epic Star Cape in Action' EpicStarCape.png|'Epic Star Cape' EpicMana2.png|'Epic Mana Cape in action' EpicMana1.png|'Epic Mana Cape' SamuraiSword.png|'Samurai Sword in action' SamuraiSword2.png|'Samurai Sword' Chainsaw.png|'Chainsaw Sword in action' EpicFireSword.png|'Fire Sword' EpicFireSword2.png|'Fire Sword in action' EpicFireCape-FireSword.png|'Epic Fire Cape and Sword in action' EpicFireSwordandCape.png|'Epic Fire Cape and Fire Sword(with flaming glasses)' LoveSword.png|'Love Sword' LoveSword2.png|'Love Sword again' LoveSword3.png|'Love Sword in action' Achievements Casino Achievements Category:Areas Category:Fishing Category:Hats Category:Capes Category:Amicus Ilse Category:Trivia Time!